alternative universe
by Witchbound
Summary: What if Brendan hadn't killed Danny? A one shot


Ste's POV

I took out my phone as it buzzed and glanced at the caller ID before hanging up, it was Brendan.

If he thought I was going to answer his calls after his disappearing act at our date he could fucking well think again.

Rae was round her Gran's and said she would be back in time for Christmas and Mike had took the kids until tomorrow so it was pretty lonely in the house now, not that I was complaining I could put my feet up and relax for once.

Brendan continued to ring me, I wish he would just give up he was doing my bloody head in. It would take a lot for me to forgive him on this one, he had gone too far.

Fair enough I might have took a step too far with the whole gay bar thing but he could have just mentioned it to me that he wanted to take things slowly. But instead he had ran away, stood me up and left me looking like a moron.

I sat down at the kitchen table with a cuppa, mainly lost in thoughts about my future, my future that would most likely be with Rae and not Brendan and it made my heart ache at the thought.

Too lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the knocking at the front door at first until they started to ring the doorbell. Fucking Brendan I bet...did he not get the hint when I avoided his calls?

I sighed in frustration but I also couldn't help the feel of excitement at thinking it was him. It's just what he did to me, I couldn't stop the feelings no matter how hard I tried.

I got up and strode towards the door preparing myself to not give in to him this time, I will push him away because it can't go on like this, I can't do it anymore.

Reaching out my hand I unlocked the door before opening it and was surprised to not see Brendan but to see Danny standing there instead.

What the fuck was he doing here? I've never even talked to the guy before, but he seemed pretty descent I guess, maybe not one to cross though.

He looked up at me smiling slightly as I stood staring in shock wondering what he wanted.

"Hey Stephan." He said his hands placed in his pants pockets, his stare was unnerving me slightly.

"Everything okay?" I asked feeling slightly worried, had something happened at the club?

"No, not really. May I?" He asked gesturing for me to let him in and not knowing what else to do I nodded slightly and stood aside to allow him in before shutting the door behind me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked starting to feel nervous as I knew something must have happened and it didn't sound like good news. I hope I wasn't being bloody fired...

"You are." He said and I didn't understand what he meant. I stood staring in confusion for a couple of seconds before I realized he was taking his hands out of his pockets and in his right he held a switch blade.

"W..what..?" I suddenly felt terrified as he slowly advanced on me holding the knife out as I backed away. I tried to gain the courage to run but my back had already hit the front door and I wasn't sure if I would manage to anyway without tripping over my own feet.

He was very close now as he held the knife to my throat making me stiffen in fear bringing his face close to mine as if he was loving my reaction which guessing from the smirk I guess he was the sick bastard.

What had I done to him? I had never talked to him before in my life, to be honest I never had dared to as he looked quite scary. So many thoughts where racing through my mind at once as I stood backed into a corner shaking with complete terror.

"I want you to know that this is Brendan's fault. Got that Stephan?" He whispered threateningly and I felt my vision blearing over as tears began to leak from my eyes running down my cheeks.

Brendan's fault? What the fuck was going on?

He grabbed me roughly by the hair and pulled me across the room with the knife still digging into my neck as I yelped from his rough handling. He flung me to the floor pressing the knife into my skin a bit harder making it sting.

"I d..don't understand!" I cried as my breathing began to hitch, I barely dared to breathe anymore as the terror started to fully take hold of me.

He knelt his head downwards until his mouth was close to my ear "Your boyfriends playing dangerous games." he said before leaning up and taking out his phone from his pocket.

Wait what? Did I hear that right? He knew? I couldn't think properly and I wasn't even sure I had heard him right. This all felt like some sick nightmare that any minute now I would wake up from, but I knew I wouldn't.

He dialed a number and pressed the phone to my ear, the knife in his other never leaving my throat.

I didn't understand what he was doing at first until I heard someone answer and then heard Brendan's frantic shouting down the other end. "Danny stay the fuck away from him you hear me?" He yelled but stopped at the sound of my sobbing.

"B..Brendan!" I forced out his name through my sobs hearing Danny say good boy to me before Brendan started going frantic again.

"Stephan! whats going on, you okay, where are you?" He was yelling my name over and over again as I tried to pluck up the courage to talk feeling Danny dig the knife into my skin trying to encourage me to speak.

"Mine" It was all I could force out as I began to choke on both fright and because the knife was pressing into my wind pipe slightly.

Danny took the phone away from my ear and I could distantly hear Brendan saying something worriedly but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Tick tock."Danny said and hung up as Brendan began to yell. He pocketed it taking a hold of my hair again pulling my head backwards to force me to look at him. "Now lets rough you up a bit before he arrives eh?"

I started to struggle at this but his hold on my hair was too tight.  
"No...please!" I begged as he took the knife and started to slash my clothes and drag it over my skin creating slashes over my body.

I yelped in pain as he continued to drag it over my legs, arms, chest, stomach and back feeling the blood start to seep down my abused body.

"Stop!" I continued to beg him as he finally stopped and let go of me letting me curl into a ball on the floor. I felt the fight leave me as the pain became too much as he knelt down next to me.

"Scrawny little thing aren't yer young Stephan. Is that what Brendan likes?" He taunted as he tapped me on the cheek. I avoided his gaze keeping my eyes to the floor as my wounds dripped onto the carpet beneath me.

I was startled as the the front door banged open and in came Brendan and Warren both looking on edge as they took in the scene before them.

"What the hell you've done..." Brendan stood in shock looking just as terrified as I felt as he looked down at all the wounds covering my sore body.

"I warned you Brendan to deal with the problem, did I not?" Danny asked as he half picked me up and placed the knife back to my throat.

I felt my head swim slightly as Brendan shouted for him to leave me alone only to have him laugh in return.

"I see you've brought your pet." He said glancing to Warren who looked pissed off at his comment.

"I'm nobodies pet."He said seething taking a gun from his coat pocket aiming it in our way.

"You really wanna risk that?" He said gesturing to me as Brendan glanced worriedly between Warren and Danny.

Warren didn't give Danny anymore time to think as a gun shot was heard deafening me. I let out a cry as my body hit the floor, Danny's own falling beside me with a bullet hole in his head.

Brendan rushed over to me taking my head in his hands his eyes frantically running over my body as I continued to bleed.

As Warren walked over to us I noticed Brendan was crying refusing to let Warren anywhere near me as he attempted to push him out of the way.

"He needs looking over." Warren said firmly managing to push Brendan a side slightly so that he could kneel down next to us.

Brendan took out his phone and began dialing before Warren stopped him.

"What you doing? We need to call an ambulance!" He said seething at Warren as tears continued to stray down his face.

"Hello, dead body over there."Warren declared setting Brendan with a stern glance before turning his attention back to me.

"Get some towels will yer?" He said glancing to Brendan who took off immediately.

He reached out ripping away my shredded clothes leaving me in only my boxers, if it wasn't for the state I was in I would feel humiliated at Warren seeing me half naked and I would be also running a mile.

Brendan came back with a bunch of towels, one of them damp dropping them and gasping in shock when me saw the state of my body.

I glanced down at myself groaning at how bad I looked, some of them didn't look bad but a few of them looked quite deep refusing to stop bleeding.

Brendan placed my head in his lap frantically stroking my hair back as he tried to control his emotions as Warren pressed the towels to my still bleeding wounds making them sting.

I recoiled trying to back away only to be held still by them both, it fucking hurt so much but I was too weak to do anything.

"Keep still." said Warren as he replaced the pressure back onto the one on my side, the one that looked the deepest.

"Go run a bath Brendan." he ordered and Brendan was off again not slowing down the pace as his worry continued to grow.

I heard the sound of the bath running as Brendan came into the hallway pacing around while running his hands through his hair.

Warren continued to clean up the wounds as best he could as I heard the water stop and Brendan came rushing back into the living room.

"Take him into the bathroom while I deal with the body, clean him up as best you can, I won't be long."He said making Brendan nod in response before moving to my side.

He wrapped me up in the towels before picking me up and quickly moving into the bathroom and setting me on my feet supporting me letting the bloodied towels fall to the floor.

He then knelt down removing my boxers as I supported myself by gripping onto him. When he was done he helped me lay down into the bath which immediately turned the water red.

His eyes where wide in disbelief as he splashed my wounds with water his eyes where red raw.

"Brendan, what was all that about?" I asked finally finding my voice making him snap his head up to my face as if I had snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing Stephan, this wasn't supposed to happen." He said averting his gaze again as he continued to cleanse my wounds.

"But he knew about us." I said hoping he would talk to me instead of hiding himself away. I needed to know why I was attacked in my own home, I had a right to know.

"I know." He replied still refusing to look at me and I started to grow frustrated.

"Brendan he said it was to do with you, answer me!"I yelled and he glanced at me with concern.

"He wanted me to kill Warren, he found out about us. Thats all you need to know, I'm sorry you where involved Stephan."I nodded at his response still feeling confused.

Brendan's POV

I still couldn't believe that this had happened as I helped Stephan out of the bath. I had done all I could to clean up his wounds but they still kept on bleeding and the poor lad was shaking.

I started to get worried as I dried him trying not to hurt him too much as the towels where now soaked in his blood.

That bastard Danny boy got what he deserved, I had let him do this to Stephan. I could have ended it all in that cellar right there and then but I had let the prick get away and harm Stephan.

I felt the tears spilling again as I helped Stephan back into his boxers before taking him into my arms and carrying him to the sofa.

Warren still wasn't back yet but the body was gone so I guess that was a good thing, he would be dumping the body but he better had fucking hurry up I didn't know what to do about Stephan's wounds.

I laid him down taking out my phone and trying to ring him but I heard the front door open and close as Warren arrived holding a med kit.

"He needs a hospital!" I yelled at him only to be silenced.

"You take him to the hospital it's going to cause a whole lot of trouble I don't need!" He yelled shoving past me and kneeling down in front of Stephan.

I tried to see sense and I knew he was right but if Stephan died of infection or blood loss I would fucking kill him.

Warren removed his gloves before rummaging through the med kit and soaking a cloth with a bottle of something before pressing it to the deepest wounds on Stephan's body.

He jerked in response letting out a whimper so I moved to the couch trying to calm him down as Warren attempted to control the blood flow.

"What can I do?" I asked feeling useless not knowing what to do and how to help.

Warren thought for a moment before finding some anti septic cream telling me to dab some onto his less fatal cuts.

I proceeded to apply the cream to all the visible wounds while trying to comfort the lad at the same time but I stopped when I noticed Warren's worried look.

"Whats wrong?" I demanded and I looked down at the cloth he was holding which was completely soaked right through.

"It won't stop bleeding, he needs stitches." He said gesturing for me to hold the cloth to his wound.

He rummaged through the med kit again while I held the cloth firmly in place seeing him bring out a needle and thread.

"Wait, you ever done this before?" I asked both shocked and worrying even more for Stephan's safety.

"No, but what choice do we have?" He said as he began to prepare the needle and I could do nothing but sit back and watch in concern.

"Not gonna lie kid, this will hurt right?" Warren said bending over to glance at Stephan and I felt him nod against me. I glanced down at the poor lad again at his tear stained face and it broke my heart, I wish I could do anything to take his pain away.

Warren began to sow the wound shut as gently as he could making Stephan whimper in pain and I again attempted to comfort him through it.

"Good lad." Warren said as he finished up by placing a bandage over the wound, I had to admit I was grateful for Foxie for once as he had really come in handy and had took care of everything for me.

We finished cleaning up his wounds as best we could with little struggle from Stephan.

All done, make sure he gets plenty of rest. He strode to the door before turning around and adding And scrub this place down. Before leaving us to it.

That could wait till the morning I decided as I glanced at Stephan who's eyes where already starting to droop.

I took his face in my hands thinking how lucky he was to be alive, if I had been any later I'm sure Danny would have killed him.

I scooped him up into my arms before bringing him to the bedroom and laying him onto the bed before stripping and getting under the covers with him hearing him sigh and snuggle himself up to me as much as he could.

Smiling I kissed the top of his head before I whispered to him "I love you." Whether he had heard me or not I did not know as we both drifted off in each others arms. 


End file.
